When Her World Came To An End
by ChanelVogue
Summary: A new girl moves to Kai's town. He bullies her like hell and makes her call him her master. But what would happen if one day, he suddenly realises what she means to him? By then, would he have gone to far with the whole 'master and slave' thing?
1. Let the tortures begin!

"Damn this whole world and damn Voltaire! Why did I have to come here in the first place?" A girl that was about 17 years old muttered under breath as she walked past an alley trying to find her school. She chained up her blue Roots jacket because of the chilly weather. Her name was Rika. She had light hazel eyes and black hair up to her waist. She had black denim skirt and a gothic style black top.  
  
Her parents had left her to die or atleast that's what Voltaire told her. The only best friends she did have were Vanessa, Andrei and her brother Aryan. Like hell not even Andrei. He had betrayed her by joining Biovolt. She had connections. Her only weakness was Tanisha. And that's what Voltaire had used against her making her the Rika she is today.  
  
She had something Voltaire wanted, she had magic but she never knew about it. She doesn't know about it now either. She was the Beastmaster. The Beastmaster was a legendary warrior. All the bit beasts that ever existed were made by her. In an early fight millions of years ago, she had died. And yet, the Beastmaster was reborn as Rika. She and her brother were the sole owners of VioBBA, an organization that is far more superior to the BBA.  
  
But once she was captured by Voltaire and that day, her whole life had changed. She used to be strong but now she was weak. Her best friend, Andrei had betrayed her because he blindly listened to Voltaire. He was blinded by the power of the bit beasts Voltaire had. Yet, she had one secret not even her brother knew. And it is a painful one. This had happened the day Voltaire captured her and it haunted her until today. Voltaire had let her go but on one condition. He had injected something in her. Something he himself had made.  
  
Poison.  
  
He injected poison in her and when she refused, he told her that if she wasn't his first experiment, Tanisha will be. And he knew that she wouldn't risk Tanisha for anything. She loved Tanisha. Not in an intercourse kinda way but because Tanisha was only 5 years old. Rika had adopted her a year ago when she was only four and since she had adopted her, Tanisha called her 'mommy' although Rika had told her not to call her that many times.  
  
Lost in her thoughts she was just about to cross the street as a car sped by and splashed the water from a big puddle which happened to be from all the snow that melted and it also happened to be right in front of her. It soaked her pants big time. There were two teens in that car and they didn't even bother to say sorry or even stop and see if she was alright.  
  
They laughed at her instead. She got a quick description of the teens that were inside. One of them looked like he had fangs and the other had two toned blue hair and was well built. She could have beaten them to pulp if it hadn't been for Voltaire. She cursed under her breath and walked on. Then she came to a big red building and an entrance. She opened the entrance. Yup, she came to her new school.  
  
Where was I supposed to go again? Oh yeah, the office! She exclaimed and mentally smacked herself. She walked around the school a bit and then she remembered that she had no goddamn clue where it was. She turned around a corner and saw a boy whimpering. He had orange hair and glasses. He was staring aright at her. She neared him.  
  
"Yo, do you. . ." Rika started.  
  
"Please don't do anything to me; please don't do anything to me. . ." The boy kept on saying or should I say whimpering.  
  
"But I. . ."  
  
"Please. . ."  
  
"But I. . . "  
  
"Please. . ."  
  
"But I just wanna know where the office is!" Rika exclaimed irritated.  
  
"Oh sorry, I thought you were a part of Kai and Ray's gang. Just turn left after going straight a bit and you'll find the office," The boy said properly.  
  
"Kai? You mean Kai Hiwatari? And Ray Kon?" Rika asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, they and Tyson and Max are the bullies of this school. They're rich, powerful and all those things so even the teachers are afraid of them." Rika nodded and smiled to herself secretly. Then she walked off in the direction to he office. She turned around and saw the secretary typing on the computer. She looked up and smiled.  
  
"I am a new student. Name's Rika Walters," Rika said as the secretary nodded. Then she handed her the schedule and others things. Her homeroom was room #109. She came to a wooden door and on it was labeled Welcome to Room 109! She opened the door and everybody stared at her.  
  
"You must be the new student Rika, right?" Rika merely nodded as she quickly scanned the room. There in the back, she found the guy that was riding the car. Kai Hiwatari was in her homeroom class! She smirked to herself secretly. This was going to be harder than she thought. "Would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?" Rika shook her head. The teacher sighed but placed her beside Kai. Kai smirked as Rika started her I-am- scared-like-hell act. She gulped and looked towards the board.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^__^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lunch was no good either. She was just staring at her food when a dark shadow came from above her. She raised her head and saw Kai and his little group.  
  
"So you're the newbie here right?" Kai asked amusingly.  
  
"Have you seen me here before?" Rika asked dully. Kai glared at her and nodded to Ray and before she knew what was happening, she was pinned up against the wall and the whole student body was staring at her. Ray kept his grip tight so she couldn't set herself free no matter how hard she tried.  
  
"Never talk to me like that again!" Kai glowered.  
  
"Or you'll what?" Kai nodded again and Ray connected his fist with her jaw. "Bastard!" Ray punched her in the stomach hard. Rika let out a scream as his fist punched her stomach possibly making a corner of her stitches tear open. She managed to get her wrist free and check and luckily nothing happened.  
  
"You shall call me master, got it?" Kai asked smirking. Rika shook her head as Ray's grip on her right wrist tightened. It was then she realized that the blood was coming out and smearing on his hand. Ray realized it moments after and released her. The one strange thing was that her blood was black.  
  
"Leave her alone," A voice told them from behind coldly. Rika whipped her head towards the boy. He had dirty blond hair and was wearing cargo pants and a black tank top. "What the fuck do you think you were doing?" He shouted at Rika. Rika stood up and took out a bandana from her pocket and carefully wrapped it around her wrist stopping the flow of blood.  
  
"You have no fucking reason to care Andrei. Why don't you go back to the fucking bastard?" Rika said angrily and frostily, completely unaware of Kai watching the scene amusingly as did the others.  
  
"How could you call him a fucking bastard? He fucking took care of you when your own parents left you to die on the streets!" Andrei shouted earning a hard slap from Rika.  
  
"My parents didn't leave me. Voltaire lied to me because he thought that if he told me that they did, I would listen to him and become a fucking cold hearted bitch like you! You were a fool to believe him. He killed my parents!" Rika exclaimed.  
  
"You're lying. You don't know the truth!"  
  
"I do know the truth. You're blinded by the power of the bit beast you have in your hands right now. You fucking have no clue what he did to me!"  
  
"Well enlighten me then!" Rika took off her bandana and once again black liquid started to flow. "Why is your blood black?" Rika wrapped the bandana once again.  
  
"Because Voltaire injected poison in me 3 months ago. He made this poison himself. He threatened me that if I wasn't his first experiment, he would take Tanisha. He would inject this poison in her. And Tanisha is precious to me. He wanted to kill a five year old! And you know what this poison does? It makes you weak.  
  
"It makes you weak until you can't handle it. You have no clue when you will just collapse. Right after it is injected; you have exactly four months to live. 3 months passed, Andrei, I have only a month to set things right. And I am going to do it no matter what! I don't care if I have to kill you in the process and remember that, Andrei. And did I mention that when this poison is injected in you, you start to lose your powers making you extra weak that you can't even put your blade in your launcher sometimes? And do you realize that once Aryan or Bryan find out, they're gonna beat the crap outta you and that there is no cure for this poison?" Everybody was staring at her in disbelief. Even Kai. Then she turned to Kai.  
  
"Voltaire never told you all this, did he Hiwatari?"  
  
"What does he have to do with him?" Andrei asked completely out of shock.  
  
"Voltaire is Kai's grandfather," Rika said. Andrei gasped and looked at Kai and looked back at Rika. "I suggest you get outta here, now before I start to lose my patience."  
  
"I'll make you a deal," Andrei said looking at the ground. Rika nodded and he continued. "If I get Harmony from Voltaire and heal you, I get to join you."  
  
"Why would you do that?" Rika asked suspiciously.  
  
"Because now I know that truth and I know whatever Voltaire told me was wrong. It's the only way I can pay you back for being a traitor," Andrei whispered. Rika nodded and raised her hand.  
  
"You gotta deal. You get everybody ready and I'll guide you once I get the prints," Rika said and Andrei shook her hand. Andrei went back where he came from. She looked at Kai and somehow everybody around her blinked. "What happened?"  
  
"So, you have to call me master, got it?" Kai asked and smirked again having no clue what had happened. Rika just walked out of the lunchroom ignoring the glares that Kai, Ray, Tyson and Max were giving her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^__^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rika walked into the parking lot thinking of what had happened earlier. She quickly got out of the parking lot and went to go to her house. She didn't care more. She needed some time alone. How dare he just come up to me like that? He fucking has no right!, Rika exclaimed inwardly. She was so lost in her thought that she didn't hear someone come behind her and tackle her to the ground. She saw a pair of crimson eyes glaring at her. Kai. Shit. He had an evil smirk on his face like he was gonna rape her or something.  
  
"So you thought that you can escape me?" Kai asked smirking as she struggled to be free. Rika didn't reply but her eyes widened as she felt one of those cravings in her again. I need to get to my house NOW! Rika struggled and struggled as her head started to ache badly. She shook her head and started struggling again.  
  
"Get off me!" Rika exclaimed and finally managed to get her wrist free. She freed her wrist from his grip and pushed him off her. She put herself together and leaned on the fence gasping for air. Her craving was slowly increasing so with a last glance at Kai who was looking at her, she raced to her house. When she got there, she searched her pocket for her wallet. Then a realization dawned upon her. Kai took it and it had her keys and her address so he can come in anytime! Without hesitating, she chanted a few words and surprisingly, the door knob turned on its own and the door opened.  
  
She ran in her house, closed the door shut and threw her bag on the couch; she headed straight in her room. She went in her bathroom and dozed herself with Spark. A drug that was beside her bathtub. Slowly she went out of the bathroom and sat in a corner of her room with her knees up against her chest and her hands around them. She sat there for an hour or so just staring at the floor recollecting her bad memories.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~^__^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kai opened her black leather wallet and saw her I.D card with her address and her keys in another place thingy. He smirked to himself and then the smirk turned to an evil grin as he walked in the direction of Rika's house.  
  
She slowly opened the door and scanned the room. Rika was sitting on the couch watching T.V. Her back was facing him so she never saw him come in. Slowly he went near her.  
  
"BOO!" Kai exclaimed. Rika didn't say anything like she had been expecting that. She kept staring at the T.V. screen. Kai went and stood in front of her and saw a strange thing. Her eyes that were hazel were cold black eyes. The phone beside her rang and she directed her gaze to it and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" She asked meekly.  
  
"Hazel, are you ok?"  
  
"Who the fuck is this?" Rika asked coldly.  
  
"Rika, this is Josh. What the hell happened? You sound so different now. Is everything alright there? Do you want us to come there or something?" Josh asked concerned.  
  
"Get to the point, and no I don't need anybody here. Everything is fine and don't you dare tell Aryan about what happened that day or I swear I am gonna kill you. And make sure you don't tell Tanisha either. I'll talk to her myself," Rika said turning her gaze back to Kai who was looking at her amusingly.  
  
"So you're saying that you are gonna tell her?" Josh barked.  
  
"You gotta better plan cuz I really couldn't think up any other reason of why I came here without her knowing it," Rika said without taking her eyes off Kai who was staring at her as well. "And I think that you about the deal Andrei made me? I agree with him. We do this tomorrow. But keep on searching for Xaytra. We must NOT lose her."  
  
"No but our whole organization is trying for it. Are you sure you didn't hear Voltaire talk about it to anyone?"  
  
"No, man this really sucks. What about Kai?"  
  
"Man, I'm sending you his pics and he is soooooooooo CUTE!" Josh said emphazing the word 'cute'. "He has your eyes and the delivery was yesterday. He is a healthy six pound baby and is sooo adorable just like you were when you were a baby," Josh said giggling.  
  
"Hey I wasn't that adorable besides if this is Aryan's child then I can expect him to grow up and be as stubborn and arrogant as me and Aryan, right?" Rika said and smirked.  
  
"You were sooo adorable, I still have your pics, want me to email 'em to you right now?"  
  
"Send me Kai's pics too," Rika said a bit warmly. "So tell me again what I'm doing here cuz right now I wanna be with you Devilz."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be there in two weeks," Josh reminded her.  
  
"But then I'll be too weak to do anything. Man, I just wish somehow if we can get the blueprints or something, then we can do something," Rika said smirking. "And I know just the right person for our next victim, I'm gonna call him today, ok?"  
  
"Who are you talking about?" Josh asked worriedly but Rika just hung up. She didn't look at Kai or anything but just went to her room with Kai tagging along. She opened the door to her room and opened drawer. She took out a small book and began to read what's in it. It was then she noticed that Kai had followed her upstairs. She quickly closed the book and glared at him.  
  
"What do you want?" Rika asked glaring.  
  
"I wanted to see how my servant was doing," Kai said and smirked instantly forgetting everything he heard on the phone.  
  
"Get lost, Hiwatari, I don't need you here right now," Rika hissed. And as before she knew it, she was pinned on her own bad and straddled by Kai who was now on top of her. He leaned in, smirking even more and pulled her into a rough and cold kiss. But much to his dismay, the kiss turned gentle, soft and passionate. Rika widened her eyes and tried to pull away but her heart disagreed. Before she knew it, she was returning the kiss. His tongue swirled around her soft lips asking for entrance in her mouth. Rika opened her mouth to breath a bit but Kai took it as an entrance.  
  
He explored every core of her mouth with his tongue and Rika did the same. She slowly melted away in his arms. Kai's hands took their position on her waist as Rika's made their way to his neck. Snapping back to reality, Kai pulled away from her, staring at her in disbelief. Rika slowly opened her eyes and stared at Kai in the same manner. They stared at each other for a few minutes not knowing what had happened but Kai soon realized it and his lips turned into a smirk.  
  
Rika fell down to the ground and stared at it. She punched the ground with her fist as a year slowly strolled down her cheek. She looked her hand and gasped. 'Why the heck do I feel much stronger now? I feel like I can live again. There's only one thing I can do to find out,' she thought. She got up and went to the bathroom. Taking out a razor blade, she placed it over her right wrist.  
  
As soon as Kai saw this, he ran to her and snatched the blade from her hand.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kai grunted, looking at her wide- eyed.  
  
"Get lost, Hiwatari and let me live my life the way I want to," Rika whispered. She took the blade out of his hand and before he can do anything, she slit through her wrist. Red and crimson colored liquid started to pour from her hand. Rika smiled in satisfaction as she took cotton from the drawer and cleaned it. She took a piece of cloth and wrapped it around her wound.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Rika muttered to herself. She did a little victory dance in her mind and grinned. Forgetting that a fuming Kai was behind her, she grabbed the phone and jumped on her bed. She dialed a number and held it by her ear. "Hello, give the phone to Tala right now." A cheerful and mocking voice replied.  
  
"Why, missed your boyfriend already?" A female's voice asked her before breaking out in giggles.  
  
"Oh shut up Vanessa or I'll tell Liam that it was you who stole his blade back in grade 6 on his birthday! And he is NOT my boyfriend!" Rika cried.  
  
"Not fair!" Rika could sense her pouting on the other end.  
  
"All is fair in love and war, dear child, now give the phone to Tala!" Rika said happily. A different voice replied to her this time and she smirked.  
  
"Hey, Reeks, wassup babe?" A male voice asked.  
  
"Oh cut the crap, Tala, I wanna see you tonight at the old place and this time, come on time," Rika said annoyingly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I have to tell you something that will surprise you like hell and then we're gonna have some fun like old times and DO NOT tell anybody or they'll start with the rumors again," Rika said chirping.  
  
"What got you so happy? The last time I heard from you, you sounded like some depresses girl who wanted to suicide," Tala questioned.  
  
"Don't ask, something wonderful just happened, it's the day we have been waiting for the last 3 months!" Rika exclaimed.  
  
"I still don't get it. I'll meet you at the training center at midnight, right?"  
  
"Yup yup," Rika sang and put down the phone. She looked at Kai and glared at him. "What do you want?" She asked icily.  
  
"Another kiss from my bitch," Kai said and smirked forgetting the incident happened a moment ago.  
  
"Yeah right, your bitch? You wish, Hiwatari. I ain't touching you ever again," Rika said getting up and walking over to the window.  
  
"Really? I could've sworn I felt you returning the kiss we shared earlier," Kai sneered knowing he hit a nerve. . .or did he?  
  
"Heh, I wasn't thinking right," Rika mumbled. She stared out the window ignoring Kai's laugh. Kai laughed like he never did. "Why don't you just go to hell?"  
  
"No, I'll just stay here and torture you," Kai said and smirked. Rika whipped her head to him and glared but he smirked even more. 


	2. A best fried betrays and realizations da...

"Whatever, just don't touch anything," Rika said sternly as Kai frowned. Rika secretly smiled as Kai sat on the sofa. She inserted a CD in her MP3 player and forwarded to track 5. Kai looked strangely at her as the lyrics started.  
  
Freedom's all around  
  
Dancing as we paint the town  
  
Friends they do surround  
  
We are single yeah  
  
It's so great to be  
  
Answering to nobody  
  
Freedom's got the sound  
  
We are single yeah  
  
Freedom's all around  
  
People jumping up and down  
  
Boys and girls get down  
  
We are single yeah  
  
It's so great to be in the crazy company  
  
What more can I be  
  
We are single yeah  
  
Da de da de da de  
  
The single life is for me  
  
Da de da de da de  
  
With the fun company  
  
Da de da de da de  
  
The single life is for me  
  
Da de da de da de  
  
With the fun company  
  
(Da de da de da de)  
  
(Da de da de da de)  
  
(Da de da de da de)  
  
Forget about the boy, girl he don't do you right  
  
Forget about the way that he hugged you tonight  
  
So dry up all your tears  
  
Listen up, come with me  
  
We'll play the single life with the fun company  
  
Da de da de da de  
  
The single life is for me  
  
Da de da de da de  
  
With the fun company  
  
Da de da de da de  
  
The single life is for me  
  
Da de da de da de  
  
With the fun company  
  
(Da de da de da de)  
  
(Da de da de da de)  
  
(Da de da de da de)  
  
Freedom's all around  
  
Dancing as we paint the town  
  
Friends they do surround  
  
We are single yeah  
  
It's so great to be  
  
Answering to nobody  
  
Freedom's got the sound  
  
We are single yeah  
  
Freedom's all around  
  
People jumping up and down  
  
Boys and girl get down  
  
We are single yeah  
  
It's so great to be in the crazy company  
  
What more can I be  
  
We are single yeah  
  
Da de da de da de  
  
The single life is for me  
  
Da de da de da de  
  
With the fun company  
  
Da de da de da de  
  
The single life is for me  
  
Da de da de da de  
  
With the fun company  
  
Well you can fall in love  
  
You could find mister right  
  
You'll spend all your time  
  
Tryin' to keep him in sight  
  
You gotta take a hold of your life  
  
Come with me  
  
Be single for a while  
  
Have some fun and be free  
  
Da de da de da de  
  
The single life is for me  
  
Da de da de da de  
  
With the fun company  
  
Da de da de da de  
  
The single life is for me  
  
Da de da de da de  
  
With the fun company  
  
Da de da de da de  
  
Da de da de da de  
  
Da de da de da de  
  
Rika sighed as she sat up straight. She looked at the clock and it read 11:00 pm. 'Well time sure passes quickly. I'm supposed to meet Tala near the graveyard in an hour and this jerk can't even go to sleep so I can sneak out. Dammit!' She yelled inwardly glaring at Kai who was staring at her with a raised slate colored eyebrow. "What?" She barked which made Kai smirk maliciously. Just as he was about to reply, the phone rang. Rika dragged herself to the phone and picked up.  
  
"Hello?" She asked.  
  
"Rika, this is Maressa," A worried female voice answered.  
  
"What's wrong? Is everything alright there?" Rika frowned.  
  
"Rika, I don't know how the hell to tell you this but Tala, he betrayed us!" Maressa cried. A look of shock was clear as water on Rika's face and Kai saw it as well and grew curious.  
  
"There must be some mistake, Maressa. He would never do this. He's too loyal to do this! How do you know?"  
  
"He left a letter behind. It said that he's quitting the Devilz forever now," Maressa said and Rika heard quiet sobs as tears in her own eyes welled up. But she remembered that Kai was with her and she would not show her weaknesses in front of him.  
  
"Look, even I can't believe he would do that. Him, of all the people but we have to stick by our rules. He's gone, he's history, if he can leave us for everything we've done for him then we can forget him for the rest of our lives. I know you're his sister and all but you gotta leave it behind you. We all thought that he cared about us but this just proves he doesn't and we'll show him we don't care about him either," Rika informed firmly. Kai smirked while Rika just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Wow that was some speech. But then why do you think he betrayed us?" Maressa asked sniffling.  
  
"I dunno, not sure. I called him before and I just noticed that he didn't sound like himself at all. The last time he sounded like this was three years ago, that night everything happened. He didn't tell me anything and right now I don't even care about him. I just wanna strangle him to death!!!" Rika exclaimed frustrated. She could hear Maressa stifling a giggle although she couldn't make what she was giggling about.  
  
"Girl, I have to call you later cuz right now I have to save myself from Amrik, who's trying to strangle me to bed! Buh bye!" Maressa exclaimed laughing even more.  
  
"Whatever, bye," Rika said shaking her head in disgust. She put the phone down and stared at something directly in front of her. Kai followed her gaze and saw a pair of shoes. Kai just shook his head.  
  
"So who was that?" Kai asked. Rika stepped out of her trance and glared at him.  
  
"No one you care about," She snapped. She had no idea what came over her but then suddenly, to her surprise and Kai's, she punched the wall with her fist in frustration. "Ok, I'm going insane over this thing. But still Maressa was right about one thing. Why the fuck would he quit the Devilz when he's been with us for practically all his life. This doesn't make any sense!" Rika wondered out loud as she used to before completely unaware of Kai looking at her strangely. Then a realization dawned upon her that practically drained the color of her face. She stood frozen on one spot with her face colored pale white as if she had seen a ghost.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Rika cried but then shut up as soon as she realized Kai was in the same room as her and he wasn't sleeping. 


End file.
